


I like that you're tall

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Richie Tozier, Car Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, blowjob, brought to you by eddie kaspbrak is dick crazy, i may be a little horny as a treat, i wrote this sitting next to my mom, my apologies, nobel peace prize for the author when
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eddie is always a little horny. Richie is always a good boy.AKA: Sir, this is a Denny's parking lot...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	I like that you're tall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiousair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousair/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> I was challenged!
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Eddie and Richie have sex in a car parked in a dark fast food restaurant parking lot. It's clumsy and messy but it's amazing. Eddie talks a lot of shit. They're in their 30s. Idk what they use for lube, be creative lmao

It's not that Eddie is always horny. It's that Richie is always sexy and unaware of it.

They'd been driving for a while now, Richie's focused and steady gaze on the road, one hand on the wheel, the other on Eddie's thigh. That was usually the setup for their long drives. 

Eddie wasn't a quiet guy, never had been, thoughts spewing out of his mouth before his brain could fully form them. However, on that long stretch of road, in the middle of the night, no cars in sight one way or another, he was awfully silent. 

Richie matched Eddie's overconfidence with a plethora of insecurities that covered all aspects of his person and life. So, on the rare occasions that Eddie went quiet, Richie's brain would put in overtime and exhaust itself with theories and possibilities, usually about how Eddie was probably planning to leave him. Of course, this was always wrong, but it didn't stop him from doing it every time.

Richie did a double take at his boyfriend sitting next to him before he mustered up the courage to speak. "Are you okay?" His voice carried an anxious tone Eddie had already memorized.

Eddie looked back at him. "No." 

Richie's mouth clasp shut. "Is it too soon? It's soon, isn't it?"

Eddie smiled and shook his head. "Honey."

"Huh?"

"I'm fine, it's not that."

"Oh." 

More silence. Eddie shook his head again. Richie's hand moved to the inside of Eddie's thigh. It wasn't on purpose, Eddie knows it wasn't. Richie would absent-mindedly caress Eddie's arm or thigh or his lower back all the time. Mostly for himself rather than for Eddie; a way to make sure Eddie was still there.

Eddie closed his legs trapping Richie's hand between his thighs. Then he let go, and hit the back of his head on the headrest. Maybe he was a little horny.

Richie looked at him with an inquisitive look and Eddie looked back. Then, Richie realised the reason for Eddie's silence. "Seriously?"

"What, is that so hard to believe?"

"I'm just driving."

"Yes, and?"

Richie offered Eddie his hand for him to lock their fingers together. Eddie had other ideas. He took Richie's hand and pressed on his dick with it, but that's all he needed to do for Richie to promptly oblige him and squeeze over Eddie's jeans.

Eddie turned his head on the headrest and faced Richie. "Watch the road." Then he bucked his hips and Richie gave him another squeeze. Eddie let out a sigh, that quickly turned into more of a moan. "Do you see how crazy you make me?"

Richie's lips were parted and wet from licking them. He was falling apart just from seeing Eddie like that, just from the thought that Eddie wanted him. They'd been together for five months and they were on their way to meet Richie's parents, and it still felt miraculous to him that Eddie wanted him. No one else. Him. 

When Eddie shot up a few minutes later, Richie nearly swerved the car. "Dude!" 

Eddie ignored it. "I like that you're tall, wanna know why?" Before Richie could answer or even process the question (ADHD things), Eddie was reaching for him and unbuttoning his pants. "Because you sit far away from the steering wheel." He unzipped them. "Be a good boy and lean back." 

Richie managed only a choked out noise when Eddie took his dick out and mouthed at the tip. "If I feel this car swerving, I'm gonna leave you with a serious case of blue balls." 

Richie nodded and then his dick was disappearing inside Eddie's mouth. He could almost focus, emphasis on almost. His grip on the wheel tightened and so did his grip on Eddie's hair. Eddie didn't go down on him often, but when he did, it was always at the worst possible moments. Richie knew it was a power thing, Eddie certainly did too. Neither of them had complaints.

After a while though, Eddie was coming up and kissing all over Richie's face. "Richie."

"Yeah?" He panted, his dick now being worked between Eddie's fingers. 

"Park."

"What?"

"Stop the car when you can."

"Eds."

Eddie jerked him painfully slow. "I want to fuck you, baby. Park the car." Eddie let go of him and slapped his hand when Richie tried putting his dick away. 

So, Richie was driving at two in the morning on an empty dark road with his dick out and he was sure that was how some horror movies start. Whenever his cock would start losing hardness, Eddie would work it slowly, sometimes only running the back of his fingers along the shaft.

Richie was in pain, his eyes stung with tears, and his heart was beating in his throat. He felt good and comfortable in the way only Eddie could make him feel. Before Eddie, something like this would be unthinkable, it would have had him breaking out in hives. This level of trust and vulnerability was something Richie had learned from him. Something Richie cherished now.

"There." Eddie pointed. "They're not open."

"Would it make a difference if they were?"

"No."

Richie drove the remaining distance and parked the car, leaving some distance between them and the road. "You know if the police catch us, we'll have to register as sex offenders." 

"Oh, no, maybe we shouldn't do it, then." It was sarcasm, it was pure sarcasm and Richie wanted to punch something. "Get out of the car." Eddie said, serious now.

"Sorry?"

"Get out of the car." 

Richie stepped out.

"Go in the trunk. There's lube in my toiletry bag." 

Richie looked like he'd been shot. "L-lube?"

"I said I wanted to fuck you, I'm going to fuck you."

"Here?"

"No, Richie, over there. Yes, here! Get the lube, honey. Unless you wanna go at it without it. I don't recommend, but hey-" 

Richie bolted and Eddie was left laughing. When Richie came back, Eddie was already pantless. Richie saw Eddie's boxers on the dashboard and the huge wet stain on them. If he didn't know Eddie, he would be on his knees begging to suck his dick.

Eddie had moved to the driver's seat and was massaging his cock, looking up at Richie. "Hi."

"I love you."

"I know."

Richie crossed the car and sat on the passenger side. He pulled his pants and boxers down, then Eddie was pulling his arm and making Richie sit on his lap, facing away from him. Thank God for high ceiling cars and leg space.

Richie could feel Eddie's dick on his lower back. The lube bottle clicked open and Eddie poured some on his fingers, warming it up. Richie lifted himself up, holding onto the steering wheel, and Eddie inserted not one, not two, but three fingers inside Richie. Richie hissed and leaned forward. 

"Does it burn, baby?" Richie nodded and Eddie started moving his fingers in and out of him. "I hope we get caught." Richie whined and pressed down against Eddie's hand. Eddie kept going. "I hope someone catches us and sees you like this."

"Eddie, Eddie… Mo-more." 

"How much more?"

"You, I want you. Fuck me."

"Say please."

"Please."

Eddie pulled his fingers out of Richie, hyper aware that that was hardly any prep at all. So, he made up for it by coating his dick with more lube than he would usually use. Richie knew what was coming, shutting his eyes and holding his breath when Eddie's cock forced its way past his rim. "Big." Richie choked out.

"I think it's just you who's tight, baby."

"Hh- It hurts." 

"Do you want to stop?" 

"No, no." Richie shook his head violently and pushed down. 

"You're such a desperate fucking hole."

"Yeah, I- Yeah. Fuck-"

"You're mine."

Richie nodded. "I'm yours."

Eddie took Richie's hands and placed them on the steering wheel, at eleven and one, then he pushed up into him a little more. "God, baby… Oh my God." Richie clenched around Eddie and Eddie dug his nails into Richie's thighs. "Oh, you fucking asshole. Don't play with me."

Richie chuckled and leaned foreward.

"Do you trust me?"

Richie nodded.

Eddie pulled out, then pushed in again, all the way this time. Richie's head immediately hit the steering wheel. "Don't get a fucking concussion, before I'm done with you."

"It wouldn't be the first time you put me in the ER."

"Why are you talking, right now?"

"You're not fucking me hard enough." 

Eddie stopped and Richie suddenly became very aware of his body. "What?" Eddie started fucking up and into him with reckless abandon. "What's that?" Richie was a loud little bitch, Eddie knew this. The noises he was making now though, were a mix of pleasure and pain that played like a symphony in Eddie's ears. 

Eddie took Richie's hands and folded them behind his back. "You're so good, you're so good for me." Richie had no support besides Eddie's thighs, which were currently clapping against his bare ass, and the steering wheel, which was going to leave a mark on his forehead. "Do you see what happens when you question me?" Eddie grunted.

"G-" Richie cried out. "Eddie-"

"Hm?"

"H- harder."

Eddie took his hand to Richie's cock and a few drops of cum fell on his palm. "Are you close?" Richie nodded, sweat dripping down his face and onto his neck. "Do you want to cum like this?" Again, Richie nodded, he could fucking taste blood.

Eddie let go of Richie's cock and ran his palm up Richie's front, wrapping his fingers around his neck and pulling him up, so Richie's back was against his chest. He squeezed his neck, not too tight but enough to send Richie into a convulsing mess on top of him. Richie's load landed mostly on the steering wheel, a little on Eddie's knees.

He was still moaning long after his orgasm, some of it aftershock, some of it overstimulation from Eddie continuing to fuck into him. Richie rolled his hips on top of him, unable to control his movements. Eddie bit into the muscle on Richie's back over the t-shirt when he came, his final thrusts becoming more frantic. 

"Oh my God…" Eddie panted, leaning his forehead on Richie's back. "Don't move, Richie, don't fucking move."

Richie was breathing heavy, Eddie still inside him, but getting soft. Richie could feel Eddie's cum dripping out of his asshole around Eddie's cock. He leaned his head back and Eddie let go of his neck. The back of Richie's head hit Eddie's forehead in a gentle touch.

Richie's eyes were falling closed when Eddie kissed his back. "Thank you." 

Richie smiled, half asleep. "Thank  _ you _ ."

"You're not gonna be able to drive are you?" 

Richie shook his head then hissed when Eddie pulled out without warning. Eddie picked some of Richie's cum that had fallen on the steering wheel and licked it off his fingers. 

"Jesus…" Richie whispered.

"What?" He grabbed a handful of Richie's hair. "Maybe  _ you _ should clean it, then." He directed Richie's head to the steering wheel and his dick twitched at the sight of Richie licking his own jizz off of it. "I love you." Eddie finally said.

Richie hummed, still working on his little assignment. 

"I can't believe you're gonna hug your parents with my dry cum all over your ass and thighs." He pet Richie's hair. "Good boy." Eddie smiled when Richie sat back up. "Do you wanna nap? I can drive."

Richie gave him a droopy little smile and moved over to sit on the passenger side. 

They put their pants back on and settled into their seats. Eddie leaned over and kissed Richie, slow and deep, licking the inside of his mouth and tasting him. He ran his thumb down Richie's cheek and smiled. "You can sleep, baby. You've earned it."

"Okay." Richie cuddled up on his seat, Eddie's jacket over his torso, barely covering him. "Love you." He mumbled.

"I love you." Eddie placed a soothing but firm hand on Richie's thigh. 

As soon as he drove out of the parking lot, barely a mile out, a cop car drove past them. Eddie watched in the rearview mirror as the cop car turned into the parking lot and resisted the urge to laugh.


End file.
